


最幸运的人

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Theseus Scamander, 双向暗恋, 酒后乱性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 之前lof一千粉的点梗，酒后乱性表白。双向暗恋，土味情话，沙雕剧情（并不是…大家看到开心就好。谁才是最幸运的人？斯卡曼德兄弟俩都是，遇到了彼此，互相喜欢，还不够幸运吗？





	1. 忒修斯工作上受挫前去纽特家中求安慰

1

忒修斯坐在对角巷一家刚经历过劫难的餐厅门口，手中捧着傲罗办公室主任助理塞给他的一杯热巧克力，那是在麻瓜中比较流行的饮料，他喝得很少，也不爱喝，但那个女孩子硬是把还冒着热气的杯子递给了他，因为忒修斯现在是肉眼可见的情绪低落。

他捧起杯子眯了一小口，本应是苦口的可可味被大量的糖所覆盖，温热的液体滑进胃里被身体吸收后，大脑随之产生的多巴胺并没有让他有半点好转。忒修斯觉得可能是自己喝得不够多，便连着大喝了好几口，最后甚至一饮而尽。他期待着这杯神奇的热可可能帮他逃离脑中不断循环播放的场景，可是没用，一点效果都没有，几分钟之前已经被带离餐厅的巫师父母向着自己发出的绝望吼叫声仍在，如此清晰，清晰到忒修斯能从中听出里面带着爱尔兰口音。这时他才发现自己犯了个错误，他需要的也许是酒精而不是热可可。

走出餐厅搭的雨棚，忒修斯发现刚刚还晴朗的天空突然乌云密布，不一会儿就有细密的雨滴飘落了下来，路上的行人纷纷掏出魔杖打起了伞。他紧了紧大衣的领子，直接幻影移形到了下班后经常会和同事一起去的那家名叫“塞壬之尾”的酒吧。忒修斯警惕地观察了下周围，确定没有麻瓜路过后便矮身钻入了被魔法掩饰过的酒吧大门。

那天下午他数不清自己喝了多少杯，也不记得在酒吧里坐了多久，如果不是身边吧台位置上的人换了一撮又一撮，忒修斯都怀疑“塞壬之尾”里的时间被哪个喜欢恶作剧的捣蛋鬼暂停了。

“我走了。”他看了看马甲口袋里的怀表发现时间不早了，便从钱包里摸出一枚又一枚金加隆放在了吧台后的小精灵面前。直到只剩下最后一枚时，忒修斯停了下来，他把金币捏在手里转动着，观察着上面雕刻的火龙。

这枚钱币让他想起了亲弟弟，那个与自己走上截然不同道路的神奇动物学家——纽特 斯卡曼德。想到弟弟养的那些魔法生物，忒修斯不禁笑了，也许在那只出场率超高频的嗅嗅眼中自己是个可移动的大型珠宝箱，每次去纽特的公寓，身上总会缺金少银，可他并不讨厌它，因为这个小家伙和弟弟有不少相似之处。

“再见，斯卡曼德先生。”小精灵彬彬有礼地向这位酒吧常客道别。

忒修斯点点头后把那唯一一枚金加隆塞进了大衣口袋里，右手掌撑着吧台有些艰难地站起身，在原地停留了几秒后才跨步往大门走去。传说千杯不醉的忒修斯也终于像那些远航的水手一样拜倒在了“塞壬之尾”下。

他步履蹒跚地离开酒吧，有些茫然地站在雨夜街头，任凭那些冰冷刺骨的雨水冲刷着自己的脸颊，他本以为这样能清醒一点，可惜事与愿违，匆匆下肚的威士忌除了徒增晕眩感、让身体发热以外，没有更多正面的效果了。他带着绝望开始在夜色的掩护下穿梭于一个又一个街区。

忒修斯知道有一个人能帮他忘却今天的可怕遭遇，他知道那个地方，那所公寓，那个他想要依靠的人，他的至亲与挚爱。

当真正来到纽特公寓门口时他却犹豫了，理智中残存的一点点所谓绅士精神让他不敢敲门，因为现在的自己看起来糟糕极了，像被关在水牢之中刚刚逃出来的那样。

一道墙分隔开了两个世界，里面的世界里年轻的斯卡曼德先生坐在地下室里正专心填写着关于魔法生物的喂养记录，他能把每一种动物的身体状况和习性都倒背如流，却唯独不记得自己有多久没和兄长见过面了，但忒修斯记得，整整83天。纽特也曾为违背道德准则的感情而困扰，但他聪明得开始学会转移目标，他把所有的感情倾泻在那些神奇动物身上，他有多热爱小动物，就有双倍爱恋忒修斯，当然这些是不能让对方所知晓的。

而外面的世界里年长的斯卡曼德先生则站在路灯下，雨滴沿着他高挑的眉骨和鼻尖滴落，浅灰色的长大衣早已湿成了深灰色，出门之前打理整齐的发型也消失不见，深棕色的额发打着卷儿耸拉下来，插在口袋里的修长手指正不停地摆弄着那枚金加隆。高大英俊但又落魄的模样激起了路过女士的同情心，优雅的英国淑女站在他身边为他打着伞，并邀请他去自己家喝杯热茶，却被忒修斯拒绝了。

“我在等人。”他对她抱歉地笑了笑。

好心的女士又多等了十几分钟确定他真的不会和自己走后才慢慢离开。他真是个痴情的男人，屋里的那位姑娘一定美得像忏悔者爱德华戒指上的蓝宝石那样耀眼，才会让这位绅士如此神魂颠倒。

刺骨的秋雨加上哪怕是一点点的微风都能让人瑟瑟发抖，忒修斯就这样在外面站了个把小时，直到他开始打第一个喷嚏时，弟弟手下那位名叫邦蒂的女士终于透过窗户发现了路灯下的那团黑影。

纽特听到邦蒂在楼上喊他，并一再强调他必须上来亲自确认时还以为有独角兽出现在家门口了呢。可现实情况比想象的更加严重，那个一向打扮优雅得体的兄长如今像个流浪汉般站在公寓外的路灯下。对于一个优秀的傲罗来说，最基本原则就是要隐藏自己的弱点，这也是在三年傲罗培训课上一再被反复强调的，但忒修斯却仍愿把最为柔软脆弱的一面展示给纽特，因为纽特对他来说是最特殊的一个人。

“邦蒂，你先回去吧，这里交给我来处理。”纽特抽出魔杖变成一把伞后打开了门，向着哥哥走去。

“需要我通知魔法部吗？毕竟他看起来不太对劲。”邦蒂紧跟在后面，生怕那团黑影会袭击纽特，“最起码你也要穿件外套啊，外面真够冷的。”

“不用了。”纽特接过助手递给他的那件深蓝色大衣直接披在了忒修斯身上，“他是我哥哥，我比谁都了解他。”

2

公寓里壁炉内的柴火烧得比平时更旺，纽特为了让哥哥尽快暖和起来，想对他施烘干咒，却被他抓住了魔杖的顶端，忒修斯拒绝了他使用魔法的举动。纽特只能迂回采取麻瓜的做法，为他上楼拿来了一条羊毛毯，那还是去年哥哥送的圣诞礼物。

“纽特，你有遇到过努力救治，那些神奇动物却还是死亡的情况吗？”他握着弟弟刚给他沏好的红茶喝了几口，暖意就像纽特刚扶他进来时，触碰到他手心的体温般流遍全身，这是一种从未有过的舒适感。

“你到底喝了多少酒？”忒修斯一开口，纽特就知道造成哥哥今天如此反常的罪魁祸首是什么，满嘴的酒气让他忍不住皱紧了眉头，“你说的情况我碰到过太多次了，所以我才不顾魔法部的反对坚持把它们饲养在我的公寓里，因为即使是坐在野兽办公室里的人也不见得真的懂他们。”

“我也不知道喝了多少？反正钱包里的金加隆只剩下这一枚了。”忒修斯顺手把口袋里的金币掏出来展示给弟弟看，好像是什么战利品一样。他手里拽着这枚金币低头想了一会儿，才把语言组织起来，“我知道特拉弗斯有私心，但我却没法光明正大地指责他，因为他的决策方向是对的，牺牲一个小女孩换来魔法界更多巫师的安宁，并没有错。可我永远都无法忘记她倒在地上时没有合上的双眼，还有他父母的哭喊声。那些声音就像咒语一样不停地重复着。”忒修斯有些激动，特别是在提到那个小女孩时声音微微颤抖。

“我不知道，不知道怎么去…调整，我也许并不是一名合格的傲罗。”他双手捂住自己的脸，试图通过这个动作来缓解糟糕的情绪，羊毛毯随着他的动作滑落在沙发上。

在魔法部同事的眼中忒修斯是个坚强、勇敢又聪明的巫师，他的能力远远高于他现在所供职的岗位所需的，可又有多少人知道在看似坚硬的外壳下他拥有一颗与纽特拖同样温暖柔软的心，他也会因为受到打击而痛苦不堪。

纽特坐在兄长身旁看着他陷入自责的沼泽中，那种情绪没有人比他更熟悉，也没有人比他能够更快地摆脱。一开始非常艰难，纽特会写信给忒修斯，但不寄出去，因为这只会让哥哥徒增担忧。他把痛苦付诸于墨水、羽毛笔和羊皮纸上，然后把这些信折叠好夹在笔记本里。当他越来越多地救下濒临灭绝的魔法生物，曾经的感情就渐渐转化成了永无止尽的动力。而忒修斯现在缺少的就是一个可以倾诉的对象，很显然，现在能做到这件事的只有自己了，他不能眼睁睁看着哥哥崩溃。

“没有人比你更适合当一名傲罗。”纽特犹豫了一下，还是张开双手有些艰难地环住兄长的臂膀。他的哥哥身体那么健壮，人却如此温柔，换做是别人，也许根本不会去在意什么小女孩，“你知道我对傲罗一向有些成见的，但如果是你最后成为了那个领导者，我想我会更愿意与魔法部合作。”

“可是我……我甚至都没法救下她。”感受到纽特轻柔的拥抱，忒修斯有一瞬间的愣神，没想到83天的等待换来了一个弟弟主动的拥抱。纽特身上的皂角香味萦绕在他的周身，他不禁紧紧回抱住弟弟，颤抖的右手差点握不住茶杯，一直起伏不定的内心也终于在这时平静了下来。

“如果她知道你为不能救下她而煎熬，一定会选择原谅你的。”纽特像哄小孩那样一下下拍着忒修斯的背，他感觉到自己的心跳可能比平时快那么一点点，而且主动拥抱也没当初想的那么难。虽然不愿承认，但纽特突然有点喜欢上这种感觉了，这种兄弟间本应有的相互依靠的感觉。

冷静下来的忒修斯并没有完全清醒，酒精在体内代谢掉需要48小时，所以现在控制他思想与行为的更多是情感而不是理智。他为不能真正拥有亲弟弟而饱受相思之苦，如果上天给他创造了这样一个机会，他却不好好把握的话，忒修斯可能真的会后悔一辈子。他永远无法想象将来有一天自己会作为纽特的家人参加他的婚礼，甚至成为他孩子的教父，然后在接下来漫长的一生中看着弟弟慢慢变老，直到自己被他亲手埋葬，或者自己亲手埋葬他。一想到这些，他的心脏就像被人捏在手里一样，痛到无法呼吸。

忒修斯轻轻叹了口气，松开了弟弟，把两个人拉到一个相对安全的距离，不会太近但也不会太远，就像潜行追踪一样，保持适当的距离，让对方放松警惕。

“是不是好受点了？”纽特对于自己主动拥抱哥哥这件事还是觉得有点害羞，他侧过头红了脸，乱蓬蓬的额发在离开忒修斯的拥抱时甚至滑过了兄长的脸颊。他不知道对方是怎么想的，但自己确实心跳加速了，纽特恨不得跑进地下室抱住嗅嗅一顿猛撸才不至于胡思乱想。

“阿嚏！”鼻腔里的瘙痒来得太快，忒修斯来不及摸出方巾就打了个喷嚏，好在他伸手快速捂住了口鼻，才没直接打在弟弟脸上，“对不起，我……”

还未等他把道歉的话说完，纽特就站起身准备离开，忒修斯没想到一个喷嚏居然让他如此生气，有必要和弟弟解释一下自己前面在吹着寒风的雨夜里站了一个小时，直到现在浑身被冻僵的关节才刚刚开始有了些知觉。“纽特，别走，我……”但他显然高估了自己的行动力，被酒精麻痹并发胀的大脑在猛然起身后一阵晕眩，加上走路还不稳，忒修斯直接“咚”的一下摔在了木地板上，茶杯也跟着应声而碎。

纽特被身后的动静吓了一大跳，他转过身看到哥哥已经挣扎着爬了起来，他艰难地半蹲在地上试图捡起茶杯碎片，但那些碎片太小了，你让一个醉汉捡这东西和让一个九十岁的老太太穿针引线有什么区别？

“我来吧！你还是坐着比较好。”纽特把兄长扶回了沙发上，“刚刚你那么急叫我有什么事？”“恢复原形。”他抽出魔杖指着地上轻轻一挥，但好像魔杖出了什么故障，顶端异常地冒出了点火星，纽特不死心地又甩了甩，这回魔杖干脆直接罢工了，而那些茶杯碎片也没有完整拼回原来的模样，地上还散落着一两片。

“我，我以为你要消失了。我以为你不理我了。”你总是这样一声不吭地消失在我的世界里，纽特，我最害怕的事就是你真正地离我远去。

“我只是去楼上的浴室给你放热水，你现在需要做的就是洗个热水澡然后睡一觉。”忒修斯脸上露出的委屈表情让弟弟忍俊不禁，全然没注意锋利的陶瓷片已经在他的食指上划了道口子，“嘶！”刺痛感拉回了纽特的注意力，殷红的鲜血顺着伤口流了出来。

忒修斯见状二话没说拉起弟弟受伤的食指直接含进了嘴里，轻轻吸吮了两下，直到舌头尝到了血腥味。“你小时候受伤时我就是这样帮你止血的，你还记得吗？”他低垂下眼帘看着愣在地上的纽特，灰蓝色的双眸上似乎染上了情欲，说完后还用舌头小心翼翼地舔了几下伤口，仿佛这是世上最佳的止血药。

“我…我……不记得了…”纽特一紧张或者说谎时就容易舌头打结，他现在就是说谎说的，或者说是两者皆有。他当然记得小时候的事，和哥哥关系最亲近的那段时间里的每一个细节都记得。纽特五六岁的时候和其他男孩子一样调皮，喜欢恶作剧有时还会弄伤自己，却死活不肯用妈妈拿出来的白鲜香精，他讨厌这个魔药洒在伤口上后冒出来的绿烟。忒修斯为了哄他就想出了把受伤的手指含在嘴里吸的办法，小小的纽特最崇拜大他八岁的哥哥，自然也接受兄长的这个办法。

那个时候看起来再正常不过的兄弟互动放到现在怎么会变成了如此充满性暗示的行为？纽特颤抖着把自己的手指从忒修斯温热的口腔里抽出来，一路小跑进入浴室帮他放好热水并找了条干净的毛巾和自己从没穿过的睡衣。

害羞到不愿面对兄长的他原本想把衣物用魔杖送过去，可惜魔杖坏了，纽特不得不硬着头皮直接把这些递到忒修斯面前，然后看天看地就是不看哥哥，他指了指通往地下室的入口：“我去下面涂点白鲜，你洗好澡出来直接去我的卧室睡觉吧，我今晚就在地下室凑活一晚。”话还没全说完就一溜烟的逃了。

他跑得太快，在下楼梯时差点是滚着下去的，人好不容易跌跌撞撞地来到木桌旁拉过一把椅子，刚准备坐下就听到嗅嗅窝里传来了金属碰擦声。

“嘿！小家伙，那么晚你怎么还没睡？”纽特走过去发现嗅嗅正不停地在金币堆里打滚，好像是为了引起饲养员的注意，“那我们出来玩一会儿吧。”他笑着伸手摸了摸嗅嗅头顶上的毛，在看到食指上伤口的一瞬间心跳跟着漏了半拍，仿佛忒修斯口腔里的温度还残留在上面。纽特使劲摇了摇头才冷静下来，取过放在一旁的钥匙，打开了笼子外面的锁，小家伙似乎懂他有心事，难得乖巧地爬上了手臂，两只小手抓着纽特为它拿的一把金币一枚枚往口袋里藏。

“你说忒修斯刚刚是什么意思？他不会想做什么傻事吧？”苦恼的小斯卡曼德先生撸着嗅嗅的毛自言自语道，“如果他真的说了不该说的话怎么办？”

嗅嗅支起上半身用长长的嘴闻了闻纽特身上本不属于他的味道，确定那是忒修斯的后又用小手挠了几下纽特的衣服。

“哦，不，你不可以这样。”纽特突然换了语气好像嗅嗅说了什么不该说的话，“不准你叫他爸爸，他可没养过你！”

小家伙在他的臂弯了翻了个滚，像是在抗议。

“什么？就那些金币？什么？他还偷塞给过你镶着宝石的袖扣？天呐！他就这样收买你帮他说话？”纽特气得快要冒烟了，他甚至开始怀疑忒修斯说的所谓不懂神奇动物都是鬼话，如果给他时间把地下室的动物习性都摸一遍，保不准哪一天下班回到家后这些无情无义的小动物们会把他五花大绑直接送到傲罗办公室或哥哥的住处。

“可如果是我想多了呢？”纽特刚说完嗅嗅就跳到了地板上，从不知道哪个角落里拖出来一瓶谁喝了一半的红酒，“你的意思是让我喝了它？”

嗅嗅点了点头，又爬到了桌子上百无聊赖地把口袋里的金币一枚枚取了出来，在手中把玩了一会儿后再塞回去。

“你觉得我应该主动点？然后万一会错意了可以把过错推给红酒？”纽特握着玻璃酒瓶陷入了沉思，他不确定这是不是真的是个好主意，他和忒修斯最大的不同之处就在于不会表达自己的感情，这可能在当初酿成了很多的误解。而今天兄长的所作所为让纽特对曾经不再抱有幻想的超出兄弟亲情的感情又再次燃起了希望，可他害怕失败，害怕被拒绝，如果自己理解错误，那最后的结局将会是毁灭性。

嗅嗅看出了纽特眼中的犹豫不决，它再次爬进他的臂弯，把自己的肚皮翻出来，试图安慰他。纽特笑着撸了它好几下：“我觉得连你都比我了解忒修斯。”

是时候拿出斯卡曼德家处于困境中时应有的勇气了！纽特下定了决心，卷起衬衫的袖管，把红酒瓶塞拔了出来，随着“啵”的一声，那半瓶红酒全被他一口气喝了个精光。

“嗝！”由于喝得太快，纽特不禁捂着嘴打了个嗝。他感觉自己像喝了福灵剂一样充满了勇气与幸运！

“谢谢你，小家伙。”纽特起身把嗅嗅送回了他自己的笼子里并锁好。如果这次的行动能够成功，他一定会威胁忒修斯把他公寓里所有金闪闪的东西送到地下室来犒劳嗅嗅这个大功臣！

回到客厅之前纽特先做起了热身运动，不知道的人还以为他要去地下城与恶龙决斗的勇士呢！哦不对，纽特绝不会和一条龙决斗，他一定会想办法说服龙的。我们的神奇动物学家他只是太过紧张了，需要通过原地高抬腿等动作来让自己放松。在他绕着桌子跑了十来圈后终于停了下来，该面对的总要去面对，他不可能一辈子躲在地下室里跑圈。

纽特在拍去身上的灰尘时感到有股热气开始笼罩在整张脸上，头也昏昏沉沉的，很好，酒精开始发挥它应有的作用了，他可以对着忒修斯说些“越轨”的胡话了。想到这里他甚至有些小兴奋，纽特沉浸在自己是个和哥哥一样的交际小王子的角色中，迈着看起来像是在跳毒角兽求偶舞般的步伐向楼上走去。


	2. 斯卡曼德兄弟酒后乱性

3  
可现实往往出人意料，当你做好万全的准备时总会发现一切并没有向自己安排好的情节发展。比如现在，纽特深一脚浅一脚地上到二楼起居空间，先是推开卧室的门。他谨慎地露出一只眼睛偷瞄了一下，发现屋内并没有人，里面还保持着几周之前纽特出差时的样子。

“忒修斯？”哥哥该不会是直接逃跑了吧？纽特寻思着这也不像他一贯的作风啊。

“咳咳……”离卧室不远处的浴室里传来的咳嗽声为小斯卡曼德先生指明了方向。

纽特一时不知道该是庆幸还是失望，他拖着不太听话的双腿走进了连门都没关的浴室，只见里面雾气缭绕，竟看不清现在是个什么状况。他只得扶着一切能摸得到的东西往浴缸的方向走去，当他看到兄长正躺在他应该在的地方，先是松了口气，随后才清了清嗓子，艰难地蹦出第一句话：“呃，我刚刚以为你走了。”纽特指了指外面，意思自己前面没有在客厅或卧室找到他。

“我差点就要逃走了，纽特。”酒气、热水和蒸汽一起把首席傲罗平时压根让人猜不出情绪的脸颊熏得红彤彤的。他手肘支在浴缸边上，两只手泡在水里，在看到弟弟后，用湿透的宽大手掌把垂落在额前的头发全整理到了脑后，露出了英俊的脸庞，一双灰蓝色的眼睛看起来比平时更亮，就像一望无际的大海与天空交汇处的蓝色。

“为什么？”纽特显然不知道接下来一向严肃的哥哥将会说出怎样让他恨不得钻洞里的话来。

“你这里的热水不仅让我头脑发胀，也让我下面发胀。”忒修斯平静地指了指自己隐藏在水面之下的部位，“我想我不得不对着我的亲弟弟做些猥琐之事。”

“呃………”纽特长叹一声，结巴了半天终于给出了完美回击，“我想你或许可以再去路灯下站一会儿，应该效果不错。”他想，平时听到这种话大脑会马上当机到羞得说不出一句话来，但现在居然能绕圈给绕走了，看来酒精还是有点用处的，再也不用怕忒修斯撩自己了。

“我生病了谁来照顾我？你吗？”忒修斯气得笑出了声，顺手甩了一巴掌水在弟弟身上。

“当然是家养小精灵啦，没有谁比他们能更完美的执行你给出的指令。”小斯卡曼德先生对于突如其来的水势攻击闪躲不及，衬衫湿了一小块，但嘴上绝不能输。

“可我连最后可以用来买药的金币都被你养的嗅嗅偷走了，所以你要负责到底。”魔法部的首席傲罗开始睁眼说瞎话了，如果那些曾经被他审问过的黑巫师看到他现在这副模样一定气到吐血。

“你胡说！你来之后嗅嗅压根没出来过。”纽特反驳地理直气壮，但在被哥哥的双眼紧盯了好一会儿后才不确定地改了口，“它应该没出来过吧。”这下连自己都糊涂了，都怪那半瓶红酒，他完全记不清开锁时笼子是不是真的关着。

“你和嗅嗅真是一对天下无双的盗贼组合，一个偷我的钱一个偷我的心，直到我变成了穷光蛋和可怜鬼，就没有哪家女孩子会看上我，到时候我将会完完全全的属于你们了，对吗？”忒修斯展开手臂去够浴缸边椅子上的东西，看起来像是对弟弟恶劣行径的控诉书，纽特甚至都没注意到那张羊皮纸有点眼熟。

“胡，胡说！我才没偷你的钱！”神奇动物学家还是没忍住红了脸，他不安地撇向门外，在想今天地下室的小动物怎么都那么乖，这时只要谁在下面哼哼一声他都能拔腿就跑。

“可你偷了我的心，纽特。”忒修斯微笑着举了举手中的羊皮纸。

“我……”

“别不承认，纽特。证据在我手上，都不用去威森加摩。在我的部门里，你就不得不在审讯中承认这一切。”忒修斯抢在弟弟反驳之前说道，他展开了那份神秘的羊皮纸，开始深情并茂地朗读起上面手写的内容，“我最亲爱的哥哥，忒修斯，自从我成年以后从未有过那么想你，我把这种思念归咎于长期离家产生的副作用，可我发现我错了，即使回到伦敦，我也总是在渴望你来找我，给我一个拥抱。我知道我不该向往超越兄弟亲情的爱情，我………”

“停下！”纽特听了个开头就知道那是什么了，那是初次发现自己爱上忒修斯时写的情书。当时写完后他随手放在了浴室里的椅子上就再也没去动过，没想到却在今天这样一个特殊的雨夜里被信里的另一位主人公发现了。

“你要我停下？”忒修斯抬起头看向弟弟，好像没听清一样地重复道，“那你是承认偷了我的心了？”

忒修斯 斯卡曼德再一次胜利了。当他躺在浴缸里摸到这份信时犹豫了很久要不要打开，因为这是属于纽特的隐私，但一想到现在自己是喝醉的状态就没有那么多顾忌了，喝醉的人大多没有道德意识，他完全可以向弟弟解释这是非主观行为。而打开羊皮纸后忒修斯的嘴角就没有下来过，他第一次知道了害羞且不善于表达感情的纽特的内心世界，他后悔没有早点向弟弟告白，害自己傻傻暗恋了他那么久。

“不，我没有！”显然纽特不愿轻易承认信里的内容，因为这实在是太羞耻了，哥哥的样子又看起来是在嘲笑他的感情。

“那我们继续。我总是控制不住的思念你，特别是在……”

纽特觉得哥哥肯定不会停下了，并且他相信如果自己跑过去用手捂他的嘴，抢那张纸，对方都可以轻而易举地躲过去，兄弟两人的身高体型差是肉眼可见的巨大。但他马上想出了一个绝对让忒修斯招架不住的方法，纽特不禁感叹借着酒劲平时不敢想的都想得出来。

虽然地点没错，时间也没错，但是当首席傲罗看到弟弟在他面前快速解开皮带搭扣并把长裤一脱到底的时候惊得嘴巴都合不上了，他用手揉了揉眼睛确定这不是幻觉后终于舍得放下羊皮纸细细观察起纽特的身体来，可对方没有给他多看几眼的机会就踢掉裤脚管，直接跨进了浴缸。进入到水中之后他大胆地扶着忒修斯的肩膀用自己柔软绵薄的双唇堵住了哥哥前面喋喋不休的嘴。

忒修斯的嘴唇和纽特曾经幻想过的一样柔软、温暖，让他忍不住一下下轻啄着，虽然应该是令人感觉幸福的画面，但毫无章法的亲吻方式让纽特看起来和给小宝宝喂食的卜鸟妈妈没什么区别，原本还兴致高昂的神奇动物学家突然沮丧了起来。

“怎么了？”忒修斯正搂着弟弟的腰，享受着他们之间的第一次接吻，可对方却突然松开了他，好像有些不开心。

“我觉得自己像只卜鸟。”纽特叹了口气，他把初吻搞砸了。这太糟糕了，他觉得自己搞错了细节，比如应该去观察哺乳动物之间的交配而不是卵生动物的。

“你是不满意刚刚的吻？”忒修斯调整了一下坐在水里的姿势，好让弟弟更舒服些，却料想不到把自己逼到了一个尴尬的境地，纽特的大腿根部无意间擦过他早已精神奕奕的欲望，惹得忒修斯闷哼了一声，“纽特你……”

“哦，抱歉，是我碰到你的生殖器了是吗？我挪一下。”纽特把手从哥哥的肩上拿了下来搭在浴缸边，小心翼翼地挪动了几下自己的屁股试图远离欲望中心，却被兄长掐了一把腰窝，整个人没忍住颤抖了一下，并发出了轻不可闻的喘息。

“你非要把我的下身说得那么有学术感吗？”忒修斯眉头挑动了一下，“这样听起来你像是在研究某种神奇动物。”说完他把右手插入了纽特凌乱的头发中用来防止他逃跑，另一只手则轻轻捏着他的下巴，微微侧过头，露出好看的下颚线条，张嘴吻住了他最爱的人，让他再没机会说出让人血压升高的话来。

这是一个让纽特刷新了对哥哥认识的缠绵之吻，温柔中带着点霸道。忒修斯先咬了几口弟弟的下唇，在听到他嘴中慢慢溢出的呻吟后才伸出舌尖撬开了他的牙关，捕捉到纽特想要往后退缩的舌头就往自己嘴里带。这一刻除了血缘，兄弟俩的每一次呼吸都是连接在一起的。

纽特好不容易趁着接吻间隙有了喘气的机会，他深吸了几口气才让自己被酒精与哥哥的吻装满的大脑正常运作起来：“你，你，我看你平时忙于工作，你哪有时间谈恋爱练习接吻的？”

“是你自己沉迷于研究神奇动物也不看看外面，魔法世界里出版的成人杂志早已不是什么禁忌的话题。”忒修斯追着纽特的双唇又亲了几下才作罢，“除了接吻，我还会很多哦。”坏心的傲罗紧贴在神奇动物学家的耳边低喃着，“我虽然没有练习对象，可我有幻想对象。他现在就在我身边，你说我该怎么做才能不吓到他？”

刚刚的那个吻实在太棒了，纽特从未感受过如此直接的亲密接触，哥哥完完全全挑起了他对性爱的好奇与兴趣，他红着脸低头回答他：“或许你可以把你会的全用在他身上，说不定他会很喜欢。”

下一秒两个人就已经不在卧室里了，随着轻微爆裂声的响起，忒修斯带着纽特直接幻影移形到了卧室里的柔软大床上。

小斯卡曼德先生还沉浸在场景突然转换的震惊之中，快速移动带起的微风把他的额发吹了起来。“就这样直接开始了吗？”纽特反应过来后把双手撑在了哥哥的耳侧，第一次这样居高临下地看着他。

他想，上天也许更加眷顾忒修斯，他拥有着能让无数男巫妒忌的容貌和能力还有大好前途，他可以娶到最有声望纯血家族里的漂亮千金，他甚至可以在日后成为那个撼动魔法界的大人物，而现在，这样一个几乎堪称完美的男人十几分钟前还坐在自家沙发上一副崩溃到要哭的样子。名誉和面子对一个男人来说几乎是生命，他甘愿把生命捧在手里给自己看，说他不爱自己可能连梅林都不信。

“可以开始了，纽特。”忒修斯露出的笑容像太阳一样耀眼，像最美好的记忆一样感染着每一个人。纽特也跟着不自觉笑了起来，发自内心的，这个男人，他的哥哥，将要属于自己了。

“纽特！？”看到弟弟抿嘴微笑并没有任何动作时，忒修斯伸手在他眼前晃了晃以确保他没有走神，“可以开始了？或者说，你不会？”

“谁说我不会的？”纽特被兄长的话刺激地一下清醒过来，什么叫不会？没吃过猪还没见过猪跑吗？ 那么多神奇动物是白研究了吗？

他舔了舔自己有些干燥的双唇开始解衬衫上的扣子，也许是因为酒精上头或是太紧张，他的手控制不住地微微颤抖，胸口那粒纽扣好像和他有仇似的怎么都解不开，纽特担心哥哥因此认为自己是个处男，当然他确实是，只是我们的神奇动物学家微妙的不想在这件事上认输。他心里着急就用力一扯，可怜的纽扣们像崩断线的珍珠般弹落在木地板上发出好听的声音。

“我不得不承认你的身材比我想象的好多了，都是在野外锻练出来的肌肉吗？”忒修斯边吹着口哨边张开五指轻柔地在纽特的腹肌上来回摩挲。

“怎么都比不上你，首席傲罗。”弟弟忍受着这该死的抚摸，哥哥的指尖似乎带着看不见的魔法，让一股股快感从他的手上传递到他的腹部和下身，“还是说大名鼎鼎的忒修斯 斯卡曼德都不敢用阴茎填满他亲弟弟的身体？”说完纽特还低下头把哥哥的耳垂咬在嘴里舔了几下。

如果这都能忍就不是忒修斯了，他直接用动作回答了弟弟充满挑逗性质的疑问。哥哥宽大的手掌隔着平角裤覆上纽特微微抬头的欲望揉搓着，然后满意地看着骑在他身上的这个人眯起眼睛发出好听的喘息声，是外人永远不知道的情欲纽特，直到弟弟的性器硬到把平角裤挤变形了他才松了手。

“听美国那边派过来协助工作的傲罗说，芝加哥有家公司出了一款男士三角内裤，我觉得你穿一定很好看。”忒修斯说完还用力拍了拍纽特的翘臀，示意他抬起来脱掉。

小斯卡曼德先生倒也不扭捏，快速退下了最后一件遮盖物，他红着脸咳嗽了一声，说实话纽特已经被哥哥摸得快欲火焚身了，这种感觉可能比站在火龙身旁更难过一点。

出乎忒修斯意料的是，主动的那个人居然是纽特，他握住了哥哥硬到发烫的性器，那里顶端甚至已经分泌出了一些体液，纽特就着上面体液的润滑一点点把忒修斯的阴茎吃了进去。

虽然哥哥下身的柱体粗大到在进入的过程中让纽特觉得不适，但他还是忍住直接一坐到底。他的蜜穴被哥哥完整地填满，当纽特还在适应那个夸张的尺寸时，忒修斯已经开始了深入浅出地抽插，每一下都坏心地顶到了最深处。

“唔………慢……轻点………”纽特变得语无伦次，感觉整个人要被哥哥贯穿，自己的阴茎则随着忒修斯的动作不停地摩擦着他的小腹。他漂亮的翡翠绿双眸微微泛出些泪光，看起来那么可怜无助，惹得忒修斯忍不住加快了身下的动作。

“额…啊啊啊！！！！”纽特尖叫了起来，因为哥哥不仅在操他后面，还用修长的手指握住了他的欲望上下撸动起来，一波波快感向他脑海袭来，堆积在小腹中，连小穴里的嫩肉都忍不住抽搐起来，“别！不不！快点！忒修斯！快点！”

“我亲爱的弟弟，你不叫对称呼，我只能保持这个速度了。”为了证明自己不是在开玩笑，他还故意降低了速度，这让纽特更加难熬。

纽特咬着下唇摇了摇头，像是在拒绝忒修斯又像是做着挣扎，比起叫名字，直接叫哥哥听起来更加羞耻，因为这让这场性爱带上了违背伦理道德的色彩。弟弟骑在亲哥哥的身上颠簸着、呻吟着，这样的画面让很多人所不齿，却也让当事人有了一种微妙的偷情快感，就像是违背了全世界在做一件不应该做的事。

理智的小船只飘荡了一会儿就被欲望之海吞灭。哥哥这单词有多难说，就算是三岁小孩发音也毫无困难，可这个称呼却像是最难学的魔咒一样，纽特舌头打了好几个圈才断断续续地喊了出来。

“哥…哥哥……哥哥！唔，快点！”

纽特一喊出口忒修斯就觉得自己要缴械投降了，他履行承诺，同时加快了腰部和手上的速度，弟弟就这样直接在双重刺激下达到了高潮，白浊的液体射在了忒修斯的腹部，粘粘哒哒地缓缓流到他阴部的体毛上。纽特的小穴开始疯狂吸附着他的肉棒，灭顶的快感也侵袭着年长一点的斯卡曼德的大脑，他扶稳弟弟的腰肢，开始用力并快速向上挺动，顶得纽特需要紧紧抱着他才能维持身体的平衡，床板也被这惊人的频率震得要散架了。

没一会儿，忒修斯就把精液全数射在了弟弟的身体里。两个人相拥着倒在了床上。

4

当纽特醒来时已经是第二天上午， 昨晚下了一夜的雨，伦敦终于放晴。

他想起身去看看地下室的魔法生物现在怎么样了，却发现自己的腰胸被身后像无尾熊一样的男人死死缠住。纽特顶着头痛欲裂的大脑看了看浑身赤裸的两个人，特别是自己身上多了好些暧昧痕迹，才反应过来和兄长发生了不正当关系。酒劲过了之后纽特又变回了那个害羞的鸵鸟，他想偷偷下床逃走，想否定之前发生的一切。

“你要去哪儿？”忒修斯没有把头从枕头里抬起来而是直接抓住了弟弟纤细的手腕。

“我，我去看看小动物们。”纽特想挣脱来自兄长的禁锢，没想到却被越抓越紧，他突然有些慌了，因为他猜不到哥哥想做什么。

“不用了，那个叫邦蒂的女士已经在地下室照顾它们了。”言下之意现在仍是只属于斯卡曼德兄弟两人的时间。

“可是邦蒂他……”

“纽特，我爱你。”

“呃？”

忒修斯突如其来的表白让纽特一下愣住了，他从没想过哥哥会不按常理出牌，我爱你这句话在他脑子里转了一圈后，大脑直接当机了。

“我不懂你的意思，我是说，你是不是认错人了什么的，毕竟……”有人在垂死挣扎。

“我说，我爱你。”一直标榜自己是上流社会绅士的忒修斯除了审问黑巫师，其他时候从不打断别人说话，今天是个例外，他打断了弟弟两次。

“忒修斯你喝醉了，我觉得你在说胡话。”梅林的胡子啊，谁来救救我！？我真的不知道该如何回应来自于哥哥的表白，我好害怕这是自己编织的一个美梦。

“我是喝醉了，但那是在昨晚，我现在很清醒。”忒修斯坐起身与纽特平时，“昨晚不是一时冲动，我考虑了很久，我是爱你的，我爱你，我亲爱的弟弟。”

“酒精在体内代谢完毕需要48小时，我不确定你是不是被酒精冲昏了头脑。”纽特转过头不敢看兄长的眼睛，“更何况我昨天也喝了酒，我觉得现在并不是说这些的最好时机。你最好考虑清楚了。”

听完纽特的话忒修斯闭上了嘴，他下床找到自己的衣物穿上，在转身离开卧室之前背对着弟弟说了句“我去上班了”就离开了公寓。

“我又搞砸了……”纽特扶着额头悲哀地说着。每次都是这样，明明直接答应下来就好，偏偏又顾虑重重，果然最后还是被忒修斯讨厌了。也许自己真的不配拥有哥哥的爱。

在随后的两天里忒修斯再也没来找过他，纽特觉得他们兄弟俩彻底完了，就像一开始自己所担心的那样，看来那半瓶红酒也没能拯救他的爱情。

直到第三天，纽特在对角巷里采购制作魔药的材料，正当他把清单翻出来查看接下来要去哪家店时突然被人从背后拖进了一个无人的路过的巷子。

“是我。”纽特刚要挣扎就听到熟悉的低音在耳边响起，是忒修斯，“距离上次喝酒已经过去72个小时了，我想我们两个已经足够清醒了。”

“忒……忒修斯，我……”小斯卡曼德先生突然紧张了起来，嘴唇也开始微微颤抖，他知道自己将要面对的是什么，那个在梦里幻想过无数次的场景。当这一天终将来临时， 他却又要克制住想要逃跑的冲动。因为他明白，这将会是最后一次机会。

“我爱你，纽特！”忒修斯捧着弟弟的脸，越来越近，像要和他一起陷入石头墙壁一样，“除了做我的弟弟，你还愿意做我的爱人吗？”

“我……”纽特被迫望向哥哥，之前在浴室里看到的灰蓝色再一次流转于忒修斯的双眸之中。

“不许说不！不许！”忒修斯显得有些绝望，他害怕最后得到的仍是弟弟无情的拒绝，他甚至为此想好了对策。

平时英勇无畏的傲罗抽出魔杖指着自己的喉咙，说：“如果你说不，我就用扩音咒告诉整个对角巷的人，我，忒修斯 斯卡曼德爱纽特 斯卡曼德。”

“别！”纽特吓得赶紧捂住了哥哥的嘴，他真怕他会那么做。

“那你答应了？”忒修斯从弟弟的指缝中含糊不清地问道。

“嗯！”纽特点点头。

“那你也爱我？”他抓住他的手放了下来，轻柔地再次问道。

“我也爱你，哥哥。”纽特手中的魔药材料全被他扔在了地上，他小心翼翼地勾住忒修斯的脖子，微微踮起脚尖，闭眼吻住了眼前的这个男人。

此刻，斯卡曼德兄弟是全世界最幸运的两个人，因为他们互相得到了此生最爱。

完


End file.
